


Чипсы и Таблетка Реткона

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, чем чреваты запланированные встречи с Шерлоком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чипсы и Таблетка Реткона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Packet of Crisps and a Retcon Pill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119017) by [jinxed_wood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood). 



\- Слушай, ну это же совсем просто. Разговори его, предложи выпить, добавь таблетки и тихо свали. Все, дело в шляпе, - заявил Джек, кидая ей бутылочку с Ретконом.  
\- Что ж ты сам не взялся, раз это так просто? – спросила Гвен, ловя таблетки. Она, может быть, и новичок, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что Оуэн не просто так хихикает, уткнувшись в рукав. Дурной знак.  
\- Он… - Джек на секунду замялся, и Гвен показалось, что он смущен. – С ним не так-то просто. Увертлив, наблюдателен…  
\- Очень наблюдателен, - с придыханием добавила Тош.  
Гвен усмехнулась, глядя на нее.  
\- О, правда? И что же он любит… наблюдать? – поддела она.  
Джек вздохнул и взял ее за плечи, направляя к выходу.   
\- У него хорошие связи, - пояснил он. - Его брат – большая шишка в Ми-6, поэтому нам нужно действовать тихо.   
\- Опять, - вполголоса добавил Оуэн.  
\- А я вот помню, кто-то мне говорил, что мы выше правительства… - пробормотала Гвен, пальцем рисуя в воздухе знаки вопроса.  
\- Не над этой его частью, - сказал Янто. - Его милый братец – та еще заноза в заду.  
Джек не обратил на эти слова никакого внимания.  
\- Просто помни – беседуешь, сыпешь, валишь.  
\- А подкрепления мне не дадут? – поинтересовалась Гвен.  
\- Он тут же это поймет, - рассеяно отозвался Янто, разгадывая кроссворд в аккуратно сложенном на колене Таймс. – А, и будет шанс, спроси – четыре по вертикали, тринадцать букв – «окаменевший неправильным образом».  
Гвен сузила глаза.   
\- Вы мне голову морочите, да? В конце меня окунут в фонтан?  
\- Как будто мы способны на подобное, – сказал Оуэн.  
\- Это было бы бесполезной тратой времени и ресурсов, - заметила Тош.  
\- Боже упаси, - встрял Янто.  
\- У меня подозрение, что я попала в цирк… - простонала Гвен.  
\- Освоишься, - уверил ее Джек. – Развлекайся. Не делай ничего такого, чего бы не стал делать я.  
\- О, тогда у тебя практически никаких ограничений, - пробормотал Оуэн.  
***  
На то, чтобы узнать его среди посетителей паба, ей потребовалось ровно две секунды.  
\- Привет, - прощебетала она, садясь напротив.   
\- Не заинтересован, - ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от мобильного. Его пальцы с дикой скоростью скользили по миниатюрным кнопкам.  
\- Я же только поздоровалась, - сухо пробормотала Гвен.  
\- Я кое-кого ожидаю, - скучающим голосом отозвался мужчина, - а вы заняли его место.   
\- Свидание? – предположила Гвен, скользя взглядом по абсолютно пустому столу. Кто ходит в паб и не заказывает выпить – хотя бы воды, для приличия?  
\- Не совсем, - сказал он, - скорее, закономерное завершение серии событий, - ее цель вдруг замерла и резко подняла голову. - Так вы есть то самое завершение, не так ли? Я не ожидал, что это будете вы. Долго в полиции работали?  
Гвен ошарашенно замерла.  
\- Как вы об этом узнали?  
Он посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом.   
\- Вы знаете, что когда нервничаете, по привычке тянетесь рукой к поясу, туда, где раньше висела дубинка, вместо того, чтобы потянуться к совершенно точно доставшейся не от государства кобуре под курткой? Не больше месяца, как сняли униформу.  
Гвен перевела взгляд на собственную ладонь, замершую у бедра.  
\- А.  
\- Действительно. Может, перейдем к делу? Мне становится скучно. Ненавижу скучать.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула, и Гвен судорожно подумала, что, если она сейчас не закажет выпить, чтобы было, куда сыпать Реткон, ей придется срочно придумывать план Б.  
\- Могу ли я предложить вам выпить?   
\- Можете, - сказал он, а потом добавил. - Но вопрос в том, позволю ли я вам.  
Ну, прекрасно, то, что нужно. Умник и педант. Она заказала две пинты темного и заставила себя улыбнуться.   
\- Я Гвен, - сказала она.  
Он склонил голову к плечу.   
\- И это ваше настоящее имя? Ну, хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
\- А вы...? – начала она. Правила хорошего тона явно не были его коньком.  
\- Вы и правда будете притворяться, что не знаете? – спросил он. - Что будем разыгрывать на этот раз – вы случайно наткнулись на меня в пабе, угостили меня пивом и… потом-то что?  
Гвен сузила глаза.  
\- Возможно, совсем не то, что вы подумали.   
Он в ответ печально улыбнулся.  
\- Поверьте мне, вы никогда не поймете, как и что я думаю.  
\- А вы заносчивый ублюдок, не так ли?   
\- Быстро догадались, возможно, вы и не совсем безнадежны, - отозвался он, опираясь подбородком на руки. Гвен ощутила себя букашкой под микроскопом. Ей срочно нужно было его отвлечь неожиданным вопросом.  
\- Окаменевший неправильным образом! – выпалила она.  
\- Четыре по вертикали, тринадцать букв, - ответил он. - Я бы не назвал вас читателем «Таймс». Если бы меня спросили, сказал бы что, скорее, «Гардиан»… - он улыбнулся. – Парень в аккуратном костюме?  
\- Янто, - ляпнула Гвен и тут же мысленно дала себе пинка.   
Он поднял уголки губ в еще одной улыбке.   
-Благодарю. Полагаю, имена остальных четырех участников группы вы вряд ли захотите назвать добровольно?  
Гвен попыталась сделать бесстрастное лицо, но ей это совершенно определенно не удалось.  
\- А, трех участников, - отметил он - Мои соболезнования. Это объясняет ваше внезапное вступление в группу.  
\- Какую группу? – спросила она, стараясь выглядеть невинно. Принесли пиво, и Гвен заплатила за него.  
\- Это не сработает, - тихо сказал он, когда официант отошел. - Вы уже должны были понять, что я ничего не расскажу.  
Гвен сделала большой глоток из своей кружки, пытаясь потянуть время, чтобы разобраться в собеседнике. Он же человек, правда? Потому что, если б он был пришельцем Джек бы ей сказал, так что… действительно очень наблюдательный человек, а не читающий мысли пришелец… возможно.  
Она убьёт Джека.  
Если сначала не грохнет Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Вам кто-то машет, – спросила она, указывая ему за плечо.  
Он поднял бровь и с длинным страдальческим вздохом обернулся.   
\- О, надо же, а я никого не вижу, - ровным тоном сказал он, пока она роняла ему в пиво Реткон.  
\- Ой. Он, должно быть, уже ушел, - сказала она, когда мужчина снова повернулся к ней.  
\- Возможно у него дела с Капитаном Америка за тем столиком, - ответил он.  
\- Джек? – спросила она, инстинктивно оглядываясь через плечо.  
\- И еще одно имя. Спасибо, – Гвен нахмурилась, а он отсалютовал ей стаканом. - За друзей, которые так и не смогли прийти!   
\- За сволочных детективов, - ответила Гвен и улыбнулась, когда он отпил из своей кружки.  
Бинго!  
Она отхлебнула из своей.  
***  
Три минуты спустя Гвен тупо пялилась на пустой стул напротив. Потом огляделась. Где же она? Прислушавшись к выговору сидящих вокруг, она торопливо потянулась за телефоном.  
\- Джек, какого хрена я делаю в Лондоне? - спросила она, когда трубку сняли.  
В ответ раздался вздох.  
\- Ты отвернулась, не так ли? – спросил он.  
\- Что, тупо поменял стаканы? – Гвен услышала голос Янто. - Может, тебе следовало ее предупредить?  
\- Джек, Янто, объясните мне, наконец, что происходит?  
\- Мои поздравления, ты напилась Реткона. Снова, – протянул Джек. - Сдается мне, он поменял ваши стаканы местами, пока ты глазела по сторонам.  
\- А что, так не только в книжках делают? – спросила Гвен, хмуро глядя на свою кружку. Ее внимание привлекла изящная надпись ручкой на подставке для пива. – Кто-нибудь знает, что такое «псевдоморфоза»?  
\- А, - сказал Янто, - я должен был догадаться.  
Джек рассмеялся.   
\- Возвращайся, Гвен. И я расскажу тебе историю двух братьев, у чьей матери был пунктик на Докторах.


End file.
